Mergers, acquisitions, and divestiture initiatives require strategic planning and action from information technology departments. Identifying the business scope, understanding the timeframe, and understanding the resources required are just some of the key factors in achieving a successful merger and acquisition or divestiture.
Thorough enterprise resource system due diligence is important to the success of divestitures. The analysis of the master and transactional data can determine the level of sensitivity and complexity needed in data separation, for instance. This analysis can be both costly and time consuming. Once the business scope is defined, a divestiture will rely on the execution of the information technology organization, as well as the synergy between business units, information technology infrastructure, enterprise resource planning systems, and external interfaces.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for providing a flexible and adaptable model that delivers an efficient and cost-effective solution to address these and other issues.